1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module with a zoom mechanism therein, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing numbers of portable electronic devices are incorporating camera modules such as still camera modules and digital camera modules into their construction. Such camera modules should be cheap and have excellent optical performance.
A camera module of the related art includes at least one lens module and an image sensor module in alignment with the at least one lens module. The at least one lens module typically includes a lens barrel and lenses assembled in the lens barrel. Recent lens modules widely integrate zoom mechanisms therein, such as step motors for driving the lenses to move relative to each other, thereby achieving the zoom function. However, the step motor is relatively bulky in volume. In addition, the step motor consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which has a simple and energy-efficient zoom mechanism.
What is also needed, is a camera module using the lens module.